Locked out of heaven (on hiatus till I get the ideas together)
by kiwiwiwiwiwiw
Summary: Kakashi Hatake hadn't expected to land in prison thanks to his friend Obito Uchiha's failed heist. He wanted to get out as fast as he got in. At least he would get out there fast if he didn't have his cellmate as the overly aggressive Sakura Haruno. (KakaSaku.)


_Woah! It's going to be my first story on here! I'm so excited and I hope you are too! Well, I'll stop blabbing on and get to the story. See ya!_

 _Edit 06/08/17: I had posted the wrong draft so I'm sorry about that. But hopefully you like this story and can forgive me for my earlier mistake! Sorry if its too short or not as good as any of the other authors. But I will try to make it as good as theirs!_

Footsteps echoed around the dark hallway as Kakashi Hatake walked down the dark hallway with the guards both situated sides of his tall body. The tall, lean body of the warden walked in front of him with a pace that had been drilled into him by his sensei. He could see the light of the sun at the end of the tunnel that led the prisoners into and out of society. A metal fence was connected from the tunnel that went around the whole prison. Near the end of the tunnel was a desk that had two men behind it. Walking past, the men nodded to the white-haired warden. Both men were wearing the normal green Kohona prison guard uniform. One of the men had wild dark hair, black eyes and a bandage across his nose. The other man had dark brown hair that covered one of his eyes leaving one black coloured eye that he shared with the comrade who sat beside him.

The rest of the prison was what he expected. Half of it was the normal exercise room ,library ,showers and dinner room. In the middle of the prison was a nice fountain with benches surrounding it. It had the roof open so you could see the sun while sitting. "Ah, I see you've found our fountain. This is where you meet up for roll call ,which is when you wake up and before you sleep" the tour guide/warden said. The warden, from what he observed, was actually quite a chatty and happy man despite his serious aura. The warden clapped his hands together happily. "Anyway, now's the time to meet your cellmate! Now, due to unfortunate circumstances with their last cellmate having to be sent to hospital they have been left alone without a cellmate so that means that both of you are going to have to take a while to get accustomed to the new living arrangements."

They walked down a row of cells with various people in orange jumpsuits like his own inside of them. He turned his attention to the white-haired warden walking in front of him. "Why was their last cellmate sent to the hospital? There was an infirmary back there, wasn't there?" he asked curiously, his deep voice muffled because of the mask covering half of his face. The wardens eyes kind of glazed over as if he was remembering what had happened to the unfortunate soul who had landed with Kakashi's new cellmate. After a while, the mans eyes got their warm glow back inside of them as he turned to Kakashi, still walking to the cell. "Yes, there was an infirmary back there. But the damage done to the man was too great for our limited medical supplies." Kakashi's two eyes widened in surprise. Who could cause that much damage?

The rest of the way to his shared cell was quiet. The statement had caused Kakashi to retreat to his mind, thinking over the unfortunate accident that couldn't be helped. The warden stopped in front of him and it took Kakashi a while to finally notice that the warden had stopped in front of him and he stopped himself before he bumped into the cheery man. The man turned around with a warm smile directed a Kakashi. How could this man smile at a criminal? "Welp, its time to meet your new cellmate! Alright I'm sorry in advance if you gain any injuries from your roommate its not our fault, ok?" He pushed Kakashi inside the cell before he could comprehend what he had said. The man locked the cell leaving both Kakashi and his new cell mate alone together. Kakashi turned around looking at the feminine but muscular figure sitting on one of the beds. "Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake its nice to meet you" His voice slightly wavered thinking about what the warden said.

"Shut up."

"Okay then, we're off to a great start" She grumbled at his sarcastic response and stood up. When she was in the light, he was surprised at her appearance. She had short, soft pink hair that stopped at her neck. She had fair skin and emerald green eyes that matched her perfectly. She was short, in his eyes at least, and only reached to his shoulders. All in all she was gorgeous. He snapped out of his awe of her beauty a moment later when she started talking.

"Since you're going to be so moody about not knowing my name, I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm going to be your personal torturer here at Kohona Prison."

Her grin was both beautiful yet very dangerous.

And Kakashi knew somewhere deep inside him that he would learn to love that grin so much that it hurt.


End file.
